If you
by dragon de mala fe
Summary: Porque será que cuando deseas con intensidad las cosas, estas no suceden. En cambio, cuando no estás preparado para ello, es cuando ocurren. Si la vida te da limones…
1. Chapter 1

**hola chicas. **

**tengo muchas historias rondando en mi cabeza y se que si no salen ahora,volverán a cubrirse de ****telarañas.**

**así que espero que la acepten y les guste tanto como a mi. no recuerdo de que autora de fics leí esto, pero era algo parecido. " historias obligadas de toda escritora de fics" veelas, omegaverse,viajes en el tiempo, mpreg y ya no recuerdo cuales mas. Pues este fic es un mpreg y dependiendo de la aceptación escribiré uno de los fics por los cuales es que decidí escribir aquí.**

**Titulo: If you**

**Romance/Drama**

**Mpreg**

**Harco**

**+18 -M**

**Capitulo 1**

La vida de Draco después de la guerra no fue sencilla, los juicios, la muerte de su padrino, el exilio de sus padres. Pero como buen Malfoy había logrado hacerse de nuevo de una buena reputación y con ello el respeto de la comunidad mágica.

Sería muy desatinado decir que todo estaba perdonado, el pueblo que no conoce su historia, está condenado a repetirla, recita un dicho conocido y la comunidad mágica inglesa no olvidaba. Por ello no todo era bueno, Malfoy aun debía, después de 7 años de acabada la guerra, presentar su varita para revisiones, debía de dejar en claro a donde viajaría si es que salía del país y por ningún motivo debía traer de regreso a sus padres.

Así que Malfoy podría decirse que vivía bien y en armonía, hasta que... bueno, hasta que Potter se entrometió en su camino. De nuevo.

Era la primera vez en meses en que volvían, o por lo menos Draco volvía a verle después de su último encuentro. Giró su mirada para hacer de cuenta que nunca lo vio y siguió andando seguro de que Potter no lo había visto. Pero cuando jodida suerte podía hacerse algo a su gusto, puesto que el maldito de Potter lo saludo desde lejos.

—¡Malfoy! — le llamó el chico de gafas redondas y si hubiera sido por Malfoy habría seguido de largo ignorándolo como era debido, pero para que negarlo, hablar con Potter era beneficioso para su reputación.

Iba a saludarlo con educación y luego se iría a comprar una hermosa túnica entallada que había visto en un aparador, eso sí, primero pasaría por un delicioso helado de chocolate doble. Pero el cuatro ojos siempre le salía con sorpresas, y esta vez no tendría precio.

Saludo cortésmente con una inclinación de cabeza y estaba apunto de decir un —hasta luego Potter— cuando el morocho lo interrumpió.

—¡irradias calidez! — sonrió como si aquello lo reconfortara y dio dos pasos más hacia Draco.

—¿que…? — iba a debatir el rubio. Harry prosiguió.

—¡aquí! — señaló una parte del estomago de Draco — es como si brotara magia en ondas cálidas.

El Slytherin bajó su vista hasta el lugar del que Potter hablaba y repitiendo las ultimas palabras del moreno, como saboreándolas, es que comprendió todo. El color se le fue del rostro y Harry pudo vislumbrar una emoción nueva en el rubio, y ese fue el de miedo.

Acto seguido Draco Malfoy había desaparecido.

—¿Estas escuchando lo que estoy diciendo? — Harry parpadeo confundido y miro a la mujer que tenia enfrente interrogante. Ella rodo los ojos. —que si vas a ir al cumpleaños de rose, es este fin de semana.

—Claro que iré, no me lo perdería por nada. Es mas le comprare ese hermoso dragón que vimos en la galería de madame Manon— Hermione levanto una ceja— ¿el sitio de peluches que abrió hace un mes? — ella negó nuevamente, Harry suspiró— aun lado de la librería donde Malfoy en cuanto me vio huyo como si hubiera visto al mismo Voldemort.

—¡oh! La librería, por ahí hubieras empezado, será un estupendo presente, Harry. Solo recuerda no consentirla tanto—

Harry asintió acomodándose mejor en su silla. Hermione tomo otro sorbo de la cerveza de mantequilla que tenia entre sus mano y suspiro satisfecha.

—Hablando de Malfoy— dijo ella —Me enteré que pidió un permiso para salir del país. Según se es por cuestiones de salud. Espero no sea nada grave, es un miembro importante en el área de pociones.

Harry sonrió.

—Solo es eso, un buen proveedor de pociones, vamos herm, te creí mejor que eso— ella rodó los ojos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— se justificó.

—su enfermedad tendrá algo que ver con lo que sentí hace unas semanas—

—¿qué sentiste? — inquirió ella interesada.

—pues me lo encontré saliendo de Gringotts, y pude sentir su magia desde la distancia, era cálida y atrayente, pero conforme me acerqué para saludarlo pude deducir que provenía de su estómago— Harry detuvo el relato por la mirada espantada de su amiga.

—Harry james Potter ¡Qué es lo que has hecho!

Draco corría de un lado a otro apurando el equipaje que volaba por sobre su cabeza. Había tenido que apurar las cosas en cuanto su elfo le aviso que Potter estaba en la entrada principal demandando una audiencia. Vamos que dudaba que el cuatro ojos hubiera usado esas palabras, pero eso no quitaba el terror que sintió solo de escucharlo.

Terminó de encoger la ultima valija y caminó presuroso a su despacho, tendría que tomar la red flu, porque aparecerse estaba descartado. Entró como bólido buscando las ultimas pertenencias que le faltaban, hasta que el portazo que escucho lo saco de su concentración.

—Malfoy, Malfoy. ¿Sales de viaje? — Harry se encontraba recargado en la enorme puerta de roble y lo miraba con enojo. El aludido trago saliva.

—así es, un viaje que surgió de la nada— tomó los polvos flu que se encontraban sobre su escritorio y camino, mejor dicho, casi corrió a la chimenea. —si me disculpas, Potter— entro en la chimenea lanzado los polvos, pero nada sucedió.

—no lo creo, Draco. Puedo tutearte verdad ya que nos conocemos a fondo y casualmente llevas algo que también me pertenece— Draco trago saliva.

—no sé de qué hablas y que le hiciste a mi chimenea—

—hablo de esto, Malfoy— rugió cuando estuvo de frente al rubio y posaba una mano en su bajo vientre. Lo que llevas dentro me pertenece.

Malfoy decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para desmayarse.

**04/02/2019**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Harry miraba como el medimago seguía atendiendo aun desvanecido Rubio. Lo miró encoger su maleta y caminar hasta él.

—debe tener reposo, le había comentado que no era recomendable viajar dado su estado. ¿Es usted el padre? — preguntó

—Al parecer así es— el medimago frunció el cejo, pero asintió comprendiendo.

—Los embarazos masculinos son riesgosos dado que nuestro cuerpo no está diseñado para albergar una vida, solo se logra por la ingesta de ciertas pociones.

Harry lo miro interrogante.

—¿Malfoy lo planeo? el maldito bas…—

—¡No es así! — lo defendió el medimago— la ultima vez que el joven Malfoy tomo una dosis, fue hace tres años. Cada pócima se hace con antelación y es personalizada para las necesidades del cuerpo receptor. Es cierto que el joven me pidió una dosis en estos días, pero esta, aún no está lista, lo que se me hace fascinante es que se haya logrado sin necesidad de ella, lo he revisado, la cavidad donde se albergara el embrión esta ahí.

—Pudo haberla obtenido de otro lado— el medimago negó con la cabeza.

—No es posible, solo yo en toda gran Bretaña estoy autorizado para crearla.

—Puede ser ilegal— observó el moreno.

—Ni cuando en verdad quería quedar en estado utilizo pócimas ilegales, mucho menos ahora que lo estaba planeando mejor— el medimago sabia que estaba hablando demás, pero no le gustaba que el joven Potter estuviera insinuando que Draco le había puesto un cuatro. —

—¿de quién? — preguntó

—Eso es algo que solo le corresponde a él decirte. Pero lo que sí puedo, es que Draco se puso realmente feliz al saberse padre, pero de inmediato se aterro al pensar que tu podrías intentar quitárselo. ¿lo harás? — preguntó el anciano.

—¿hacer qué? —

—Le quitaras al bebe, si decides hacerlo puedo asegurarte que los desapareceré y ni tu podrás encontrarlos.

Harry entrecerró os ojos.

—¡Me está amenazando! —

El medimago solo asintió y siguió de largo hacia la puerta.

—Se que hará lo correcto, señor Potter—

Harry se giró a mirar a Draco lo contemplaba desde su posición, su respiración lenta, su expresión pacífica. Aun le costaba creer que el rubio no había utilizado ninguna artimaña para quedar así, pero debía darle el beneficio de la duda.

—puedes dejar de mirarme— Harry parpadeo varias veces y enfocó su vista en el rubio.

—¿cómo te sientes? —

Draco suspiró intentando sentarse sobre su lugar, pudo sentir un dolor en sus costillas y de inmediato se llevo una mano al lugar.

—Caíste sobre tu costado, estuviste a nada de golpear el escritorio con la cabeza.

Draco no contestó, solo se le quedo mirando analizando lo que diría a continuación.

—¿porque Malfoy? —

—¿porque qué? —

—¿cómo es que quedaste en estado? —

—Bueno si no mal recuerdo follamos como conejos en la apertura de la taberna de Neville, y sabes que se necesitan dos para poder realizarlo.

—No seas imbécil, se supone que solo con pociones puedes quedar en estado, y tu casualmente quedas preñado de mí, perdona si soy incrédulo.

—¿Que estas intentando decir maldito idiota? ¿acaso crees que me metí a tu cama para hacerme con un hijo? y después que. ¿Chantajearte?

—Pues no le veo más lógica que esa.

—serás un estúpido, yo jamás…

—Querías tener un hijo hace tres años, me lo dijo tu medico y al parecer no funciono, y ahora le pides de nueva cuenta que te realice otra dosis y justo tu eres el que inicio todo, no sé qué quieres que piense Malfoy, pero hay suficientes pruebas de que fue premeditado.

Draco se tallo la cara con desesperación.

—queríamos tener un hijo—el rubio se encogió de hombros— hace tiempo lo intente con mi pareja, pero las pociones no funcionaban. Lo intentamos las veces que son permitidas, al parecer había un problema conmigo y nuestra relación comenzó a declinar y al final nos separamos. Hace unos meses, esa espinita volvió, quería un hijo y ahora ya no me importaba si tenia a alguien a mi lado, por eso fue que le pedí de nuevo una dosis al medimago.

—y ¿decidiste utilizarla conmigo? —

—¡No! — Draco suspiro serenándose, porque demonios tenía que contarle su vida al cuatro ojos, así, el imbécil dudaba de él. —Solo he tenido tres parejas a lo largo de mi vida y Hugo fue con el único que quería formar una familia, al final no se logró. y cuando te vi en el bar y comenzaste a coquetearme, pensé, porque no. Solo sería una vez, solo por una vez me permitiría hacer lo que yo quisiera, ya que después, cuando consiguiera un buen partido y tomara la poción ya no podría hacerlo nunca más. Bueno, si es que no había nada malo conmigo. y si, yo fui el primero en tomar la iniciativa ese día, pero jamás, óyelo, jamás te hubiera elegido como padre de mis hijos.

Harry se sintió herido.

tu nombre solo me traería desgracias. Crees que ese es el futuro que quiero para mi hijo. No Potter, esto es un desagradable, pero a la vez magnifico evento. Gracias.

Harry se sorprendió por el agradecimiento.

—pero, por lo que mas quieras no me lo quites.

—¿porque no me lo dijiste en cuanto te enteraste? — fue la respuesta del otro.

—si ni con lo dicho por el medimago has logrado creerme, que esperanza tenia si te lo decía de frente. De igual manera me hubieras condenado. Mi única salida era irme y tal vez tu no te enterarías. Pero se me olvidaba que tienes como mejor amiga a la bruja más entrometida del mundo.

Harry lo miró mal.

—Es verdad, Hermione me contó que cuando ella estaba embarazada, Ron podía sentir la magia del bebé y la de ella. Todos los embarazos son así, es el llamado del bebé para con el padre. No pienso quitártelo, pero quiero que lo criemos juntos.

—¿Quieres que juguemos a la casita? Potter.

—Dile como quieras.

—Tu y yo no nos amamos, ni siquiera existe un trato cordial, ¿qué te hace creer que esto funcionara? No seria mejor cada quien por su lado y solo ponernos de acuerdo en cómo lo criaremos.

—Es eso o nada, Malfoy. Ten por seguro que los del ministerio estarán gustosos de darme por completo la custodia de mi hijo.

Maldito hijo de perra, pensó Draco.

—Está bien, pero tengo algunas clausulas que agregar. Porque créeme, si no las aceptas no me veras ni el polvo en todo lo que resta de tu cochina vida. ¿estamos? — Draco estiró la mano para sellar el pacto, Harry aun con un poco de reticencia la estrecho.

**08/02/2019**

**Bueno un capítulo más.**

**Alexa: gracias por comentarme, esa parte de la historia aún no se verá como tal, pero ya dejé entre ver cómo fue. Saludos.**

**Eduyir: me alegra leerte en esta nueva historia y no te preocupes que no dejare inconclusa la otra. **

**Gracias a Sharik21 por su comentario.**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

—¿Que te dijo el medimago?— preguntó la castaña mientras cargaba a una Rose de dos años y le hacía caricias.

Harry suspiró

—Le hizo un chequeo general a Malfoy y descarto de inmediato la ingesta de alguna poción de fertilidad, se mostró igual de sorprendió por el…— hizo comillas con los dedos— magnifico evento que se presentaba.

—¡oh! Harry—

—Me explicó que antes un hombre si podía quedar en estado, pero ambos progenitores debían desear tener al bebe, pero sobre todo que sus magias fueran compatibles y entonces la magia hacia el resto. ¿Puedes creerlo? Herm. Ahora resulta que yo quería tener un hijo y con Malfoy de entre todos y para joderla, mi magia es complementaria con la de él para así haber logrado ese milagro. — Harry gruño con más fuerza.

—y ¿no es así? — preguntó la chica.

—¿Que no es así? —

—¿No querías una familia? —

—¡Por Merlín! Herm. No, bueno si, pero aún no, aún no he disfrutado de mi juventud. No se que estaba pensando cuando le propuse a Malfoy criarlo juntos.

—¿Entonces no lo pensaste? —

—Herm, tengo los nervios destrozados, habla claro, que aún no te cuento la peor parte—

Hermione suspiró con paciencia.

—El bebé no se formó solo por las ganas de Malfoy por tener un hijo, según entiendo tu tuviste mucho que ver. Tú también pensaste en un hijo en algún punto de lo que sea que haya pasado con Malfoy y lo deseaste con intensidad, o ese ser no se estaría gestando en Malfoy.

—yo no…, bueno, talvez— Harry frunció el cejo pensando y después susurro— lo hice, lo pensé. Pero solo fue un pensamiento fugas. Cuando tenía a Draco debajo de mi— herm se sonrojo hasta las oreja y Harry sonrió pícaro— mientras lo…

—¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Harry Potter! —

—Mientras lo abrazaba, me vino a la mente un pensamiento de como serian mis hijos cuando llegara a tenerlos y cuando vi los ojos de Malfoy brillar, me imagine como sería un hijo entre Malfoy y yo, pero no fue un deseo, solo un pensamiento y ya.

—Pues ese pensamiento fue muy fuerte, Harry.

—No estoy listo para asumir esta situación, no quiero atarme a una persona y mucho menos a Malfoy de entre todas.

—Entonces acepta lo que el propuso, criarlo por separado, cada quien puede buscar una pareja, tú puedes encontrar una buena pareja y talvez Malfoy se reconcilie con su antiguo novio y el sea un buen padrastro— Harry frunció el cejo.

—Él me propuso irnos a vivir en algún pueblo mágico—

—eso suena bien, pasar tiempo juntos, alejados de la prensa. Podremos visitarlos los fines de semana—

—Lo que él quiere es que no tengamos contacto con ninguno de nuestros conocidos durante los próximos diez meses—

—¡Eso es una locura! y ¿si te hace algo? obviamente le dijiste que no—

Harry apretó los ojos.

—Merlyn, Harry, ¡dijiste que sí! —

—Que querías que hiciera herm, me amenazó con desaparecer del mapa y su idea no es tan descabellada. Me dijo que los primeros tres meses viviríamos cada quien en una casa y tendríamos algo así como citas para conocernos y no matarnos desde el inicio. Después pasaríamos a vivir juntos y ya sabes todo lo que implica eso.

—No te vez convencido. Y ¿dónde entra el no tener contacto con tus seres queridos? —

—No estoy convencido, pero no tengo opción. Que se supone que haga cuando Malfoy me amenaza, te apuesto que antes de que yo pueda ir al ministerio a pedir la custodia del bebé, Malfoy ya estará fuera del país. Y es algo así para que podamos conocernos mejor sin la interrupción de nadie.

—Te das cuenta que esto no les caerá nada bien, son tu familia después de todo, pero al final es algo que solo tú puedes decir—

—ya lo he decido—

* * *

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —

—poco más de tres meses, el sanador dijo que el parto será prematuro, dado que solo se crea un lugar donde alojar al bebé, pero no uno por donde nazca, así que se deberá sacar antes.

—lo que no entiendo es porque no nos lo dijiste antes— reclamo una Pansy cabreada.

—No tengo porque decirte todo lo que hago, querida. Además, es la única opción que me queda, si no hago el intento de hacer las paces con Potter ten por seguro que me quitara a mi hijo. La única opción que tuve es hacer una pantomima de una familia feliz. Después lo convenceré de cada quien hacer su vida aparte. Obviamente mi hijo se queda conmigo.

—No esta pecando de optimismo. ¿Qué sucede si no se llevan y no logran congeniar? —

—No quiero pensar en eso, Pans. Se que esto funcionara y quien sabe a lo mejor congeniemos y lo logremos.

—sigue pareciéndome una mala idea y ¿si te hace algo? —

—ya lo he decidido—

** 19/02/2019**

* * *

**Alexa: hola gracias por leer mi historia, no creo que seden muy bien las cosas al principio. Ellos realmente no se aman y siempre se llevaron mal, no creo que un hijo logre hacer que el amor fluya. Saludos**

**Eduyir: Tienes razón los caps son ligeramente más largos, aquí no puse límite de palabras.**

**Saludos. **


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

—¿te sientes mejor?— preguntó Harry.

Draco se recostó sobre el sofá llevándose una mano a los ojos. El mareo aún seguía, podía sentirlo aun con los parpados cerrados. Negó con la cabeza deseando no haberlo hecho. Sintió como Harry lo sentaba sobre su sitio y para su sorpresa, lo abrazaba, estabilizándolo de inmediato, recargó su frente en el hombro del otro sintiéndose reconfortado. Era la primera vez desde que habían llegado a ese remedo de pueblo que no estaban gritándose e insultándose.

Harry le ayudo a levantarse y ambos caminaron a la habitación del rubio. El moreno hubiera preferido cargarlo, pero en ese mes que llevaban recluidos ahí, había aprendido un par de cosas sobre él y una de ellas era que odiaba que lo tratara con delicadeza.

Hay que decir que siempre existe la expectativa contra la realidad, por lo general te imaginas las mejores situaciones para lo que sea que estas planeando, para luego darte un golpe contra la fría realidad. Bueno eso es lo que les paso a nuestros chicos, la fantasía idílica que plantearon sobre vivir la paternidad juntos, se había desmoronado desde primer día.

* * *

—y a parte de todo ¿muggles? Potter. No me jodas, pudiste elegir cientos de lugares mágicos para vivir y se te ocurre una maldita ciudad muggle— Draco cruzó los brazos, mientras sostenía una camisa.

—dijiste que querías un lugar privado, y lo único privado es entre los muggle…

Draco lanzo la prenda que tenia entre las manos y se acercó a él en dos zancadas.

—¡Lárgate de mi habitación!— chilló lanzándole un hechizo no verbal para sacarlo de la habitación y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—te espero en una hora en el comedor, debemos poner las reglas— Harry suspiró serenándose, giró a su derecha y se encamino a su habitación. Cerro la puerta tras de sí recargándose en ella. —esto no va a funcionar, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensado? —

La fantasía termino en cuanto no pudieron encontrar dos casas disponibles en la misma ciudad y tuvieron que rentar una para los dos, después el que fuera una ciudad muggle no le había sentado nada bien al rubio. Cabe recalcar que esa fue una treta de Harry hacia el rubio. Siete años de enemistades no se esfuman solo por un acoston, ¿verdad? pero dicen que el tiro a veces sale por la culata y eso le paso a Harry puesto que nunca pensó que terminaría viviendo con el rubio. Aun podría retractarse y hacer como que nunca supo del embarazo, que nunca se acostó con Malfoy y volver a su vida de antes, eso no sonaba nada mal. ¡oh! pero estaba el detalle del juramento inquebrantable que habían hecho, donde el que desistiera, se rajara, corriera, no aguantara, díganle como quieran, antes de los nueve meses automáticamente perdería la custodia del bebé. Esto era algo así de un, voluntariamente a fuerza.

* * *

Llegaron a la habitación y con cuidado le ayudó recostarse, invocó la pócima para los mareos, la disolvió en un poco de agua y después la ofreció al rubio. Casi de inmediato el medicamento surtió efecto y Malfoy cayó en un duerme vela. Solo en ese momento Harry se permitió admirar la paz en el rostro del otro, se sentó en la cama y recorrió con la mirada cada parte hasta llegar a ese pequeño bulto que Malfoy escondía entre sus ropas. Acarició sobre la tela el vientre y esa onda de calor y palpitar se hicieron presentes, el rubio suspiró acurrucándose más cerca de él. Harry no pudo evitarlo, sonrió ante ese gesto infantil y en ese momento deseó que eso funcionara, deseó no querer asesinarlo cada dos por tres, deseó poder sentir algo más por Malfoy que solo antipatía.

Iba a retirar la mano, cuando otra cálida se posó sobre la de él.

—¿lo sentiste? — preguntó el rubio aun con los ojos cerrados, sonrió cuando dirigió la mano de Harry hacia otro punto de su vientre — ¡se movió! — después de eso volvió a dormir.

* * *

—ya estoy aquí, ¿de qué vamos a hablar?

—de las reglas Malfoy, desgraciadamente tendremos que vivir junto antes de lo previsto.

El rubio bufó y agregó.

—y eso es completamente tu culpa, hasta para conseguir una casa eres un inútil.

—¡de verdad no se en que estaba pensando cuando me acosté contigo! —

—lo mismo me digo cada maldito día, como es que termine contigo de entre todo el maldito mundo mágico. ¡Maldita la hora en que te abrí las piernas!

—¡Y yo en que me metí en ellas!

Esa noche ninguno de los dos bajo a cenar.

05/03/2019

* * *

**De nueva cuenta yo. **

**ok, quien ya leyó "aun no me toca" se dará cuenta que me encanta dar saltos en el tiempo y si, odio poner la frase Flash back así que no la verán. Espero no confundirlos.**

**Eduyir: si, son una lindura cuando no están peleando. De verdad pueden llegar a ser muy hirientes.**

**Cuquiluna: yo espero lo mismo, que lleguen a enamorarse, pero hay mucha historia entre ellos. **

** Gracias por comentar chicas. Las adoro**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas, de nueva cuenta yo.**

**Estoy un poco desanimada porque no comentan, me da la impresión de que no les gustan las historias que subo, o tal vez eso pasa y yo aquí publicando algo que a la mayoría no le agrada.**

**Con esto no quiero desestimar a las chicas que de verdad les interesan mis historias. Las aprecio mucho y estoy muy agradecida con ellas. Son la luz en mis fics.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Segundo mes**

Draco había pensado que Potter tendría pésimos hábitos. Siempre creyó que era de las personas que dejaba todo por todos lados y que tenia cero en aseo personal. Pero era todo lo contrario, la habitación de Potter estaba impecable, la ropa estaba donde debía estar, tenía una pequeña colección de libros y sus artilugios mágicos estaban resguardados. No había ropa tirada, bueno salvo la que habían dejado en el suelo y bueno la cama revuelta. Cerro los ojos y se concentró en saber cómo es que habían terminado así, se suponía que no iban a tener sexo hasta que se entendieran, hasta que por lo menos hubiera un trato llevadero.

Giro a su derecha para mirar a Potter recargado en el dintel de la puerta que conducía a su baño con una sonrisa de suficiencia que Draco quería borrar de una patada si pudiera.

Harry debía admitir que le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a Malfoy. En esos dos meses, había aprendido que el rubio era ordenado en sus cosas, nunca levantaba su plato de la mesa cuando comían, pero por lo menos se dignaba a hechizar el fregadero. Tenia el habito del té a las seis de la tarde y dormir una siesta de media hora después de eso. Harry volvió a sonreír, debía admitir que engañar al rubio para una ronda de sexo bien había valido la pena, y aun estaba a la espera del hechizo urticante que sabía en cualquier momento le lanzaría.

Harry debía ser sincero, llevaba mucho tiempo en abstinencia y hacerse pajas ya no estaba funcionando y mas cuando tienes un sexy compañero de casa, porque hay que estar ciegos para no admirar que Draco era guapo y masculino a su manera. Delgado, es cierto, pero tenia lo principal en la ecuación, un par de bonitas y redonditas nalgas. Así que cuando se acercaba la hora del té y es que Draco había estado metido en una de las habitaciones limpiándola, se le había metido en la cabeza que esa sería la habitación perfecta para el bebé. Llevaba una tercera parte cuando detrás de unas tablas encontró a unos doxis que no tardaron en hacer destrozos. Malfoy había perdido todo el trabajo que llevaba a causa de ellos, Harry decidió que Draco merecía un masaje por su trabajo.

Malfoy estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, su espalda estaba recargada completamente sobre el respaldo y su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás.

—¿estás bien? — Harry había entrado en el reciento con una tetera y dos tazas de porcelana y como quien no quiere la cosa, la había colocado en la mesita.

Draco solo suspiro.

—ten, te prepare este té. Lamento que tu trabajo se haya arruinado.

Draco lo miró desde su posición analizando si el moreno era sincero, encontró que, realmente no tenia ganadas de discutir con él. y solo respondió con un déjala en la mesita. Harry así lo hizo.

Harry debía arriesgarse y hacer el movimiento, se sentía como una indefensa mantis que en cualquier momento la hembra puede cortarle la cabeza. Se posicionó detrás del respaldo y con delicadeza colocó sus manos en los hombros del rubio y comenzó un lento masaje. Supo que había acertado porque el suspiro de goce que soltó el Slytherin mando señales directamente a su amiguito que estaba muy tranquilo colgando entre sus piernas.

—¡estás muy tenso! —carraspeó cuando Malfoy gimió despacio, y su amiguito de abajo comenzaba a mostrar mucho, pero mucho interés.

—¡más abajo! — susurro el rubio haciéndose hacia delante para darle espacio al otro de maniobrar y pues a quien le dan pan que llore, ¿cierto? Y bueno Harry cumplió, fue más al sur tocando por aquí y por allá y pronto se dio cuanta que el rubio también comenzaba a excitarse, pues al, discretamente, si claro, rozar uno de sus pezones este no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Metió las manos por entre la playera (polera) de Malfoy fue tranzando pequeños círculos por la piel que comenzaba a tornarse caliente.

—¡Draco! — dijo cerca del oído del otro al tiempo en que besaba la mandíbula y presionaba con otra mano uno de los botones rosas. Draco gimió con más fuerza, intentó alejarse, pero Harry prácticamente se recostó sobre su espalda aplastándolo, beso de nuevo el cuello y mandíbula e ingreso una mano por entre el pantalón, justo donde la espalda pierde el nombre, trazo con su dedo la línea que divide las nalgas y siguiendo mas al sur, aun con los espasmos de Draco, toco la sensible piel. Para ese momento Draco se deshacía en gemidos necesitados. Es obvio que, en esa posición, con los pantalones de Draco sujetados por el cinturón, el moreno no podía maniobrar bien, fue bien recibido por él, cuando el rubio abrió mas las piernas y levanto el culo.

Esa fue toda la señal que Harry necesito para lanzarse sobre un muy excitado Malfoy.

Prácticamente se lanzó desde detrás del sillón sobre el Slytherin, lo jalo de una pierna para tenerlo debajo, le abrió las mismas elevando una más que la otra y con desesperación comenzó un vaivén simulando que ya tenia al rubio desnudo y de cuatro patas. Merlín, gimió solo de anticipación. Desvaneció la ropa estorbosa con magia no verbal y con otro, hechizó los pezones del Rubio para que los sintiera constantemente pellizcados.

Draco se deshacía en gemidos y Harry se bebía cada uno de ellos.

**17/03/2019**

* * *

**Bueno, pondré orden en los días de publicación.**

**Los lunes publicare "EL ARBOL DE LA MUERTE"**

**Los miércoles "IF YOU" **

**Y los sábados "SIEMPRE HAY UN RUBIO PARA UN MORENO"**

**Eduyir: hola, estoy bien, aunque como puedes leer un poco desanimada. Peo ya veremos que pasa. Gracias por comentar.**

**Gracias a Miramcahvez, por su comentario.**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**Tres meses**

Draco había entrado al quinto mes de gestación, su pancita ya era notoria, pero siendo un hombre no se deduce que sea una pancita de embarazo, así que pasaba desapercibida cuando Draco se aventuraba a salir.

La habitación del bebé estaba completamente limpia, solo que Draco aún no se decidía como decorarla, no sabían que sexo tendría el bebé, el medimago les había dicho que en unos días más podían enterarse.

Las cosas entre ellos, si bien no iban viento en popa si comenzaban a llevarse mejor y claro que el sexo tenia mucho que ver, puesto que, aunque Harry lo negara Draco Malfoy era por mucho el mejor sexo que hubiera tenido.

El rubio era desinhibido en la cama, le gustaba disfrutar y hacer disfrutar a su pareja, las posiciones, los movimientos y sonidos hacían que Harry se volviera loco y enterrara sobre el colchón al rubio, bueno todo lo que esa pancita adorable dejaba. Eso sí, no era fácil hacerlo caer, por lo general debía de haber una pequeña riña o algo que no saben cómo es que empezó, pero comenzaron a hacerse bromas, a veces simples y otras que si rallaban en bromas pesadas. Como esa vez que Draco cambio la pasta dental de Harry por un relajante anal y el moreno se había paso un buen rato con la boca entumida, claro que Harry había aprovechado muy bien el tubito después. O cuando un día que Draco había salido de paseo Harry se dedicó a decorar la habitación del bebé y casi le da un ataque al rubio al ver todas las paredes, alfombra, cunero, mantas, cortinas con los colores y escudos de Gryffindor, el moreno recibió un hechizo urticante y después habían estrenado muy bien la alfombra.

No todo era felicidad, había ocasiones en que el pasado salía a relucir y se decían cosas hirientes, se lastimaban a tal grado en que ninguno se hablaba en días. Era extraño conocer a la persona con la que vives solo en los aspectos desagradables, ambos sabían los defectos del otro y lo utilizaban en cada oportunidad, que cuando llegaban a descubrir algo positivo del otro simplemente el asombro podía más. Como el que Draco descubrió de Harry y es que al moreno se le daba la cocina, aunque no siempre.

—terminaste de eliminar toda esa porquería Gryffindor del cuarto de mi bebé— estaban sentados a la mesa dispuestos a comer, Harry detuvo el bocado antes de metérselo a la boca

—¿porquería? — El rubio sonrió de lado

—así es, esos colores son horribles, quien en su sano juicio decoraría una habitación de prácticamente rojo sangre— tomó una porción del guiso que Harry había preparado y se lo llevo a la boca, casi de inmediato lo vomito sobre su plato. Harry frunció el cejo.

—no sabía que aun tuvieras nauseas

El rubio termino de escupir y de tener arcadas, tomo la servilleta que tenia aun lado del plato y se limpio la boca, luego agrego.

—no las tengo, pero tu comida es un asco.

—¡eso no es cierto! Malfoy.

—pruébala— fue todo lo que dijo el rubio y aguardo a que el chico que vivió muriera por envenenamiento, lo irónico seria que había muerto por su propia comida.

Harry se llevo un bocado a la boca, casi de inmediato miró al rubio y este solo elevo las cejas instándolo a tragar. Así lo hizo, sus ojos se aguaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue beber de un solo trago el agua que tenia enfrente. Draco se levanto de su asiento, invoco su abrigo y mientras se lo colocaba Harry mando los platos a la cocina.

—¿a donde vas? — fue la pregunta del moreno

—tengo hambre, así que vamos a comer fuera— Harry sonrió, no se le paso desapercibido que Draco lo incluía en su salida, así que corrió escaleras arriba y bajo ya enfundado en su chamarra negra.

—pudiste haberla invocado—

—lo sé— fue toda la respuesta.

el clima era fresco ideal para dar un paseo por el pequeño poblado, habían comido en un restaurante no muy lejos del parque central y ahora se encontraban vagabundeando por él.

—¡bésame! —pidió Harry soplando en el oído de Malfoy, por acto reflejo el rubio lo empujo intentando alejarlo, pero Harry se afianzo a su cintura, mientras Draco lo empujaba por el pecho y el rostro.

Harry sabía que los actos de afecto en público eran más que odiados por el rubio, lo había intentado varias veces y en todas y cada una de ellas había sido rechazado, pero no sería Harry Potter el niño que vivió, si no fuera valiente así que aprovechaba las escazas veces que salían juntos para sacarlo de sus casillas como en ese justo momento.

—¡bésame! — volvió a insistir logrando afianzar los brazos del rubio por debajo de un fuerte abrazo — yo se que quieres— Harry acerco el rostro al otro y el rubio hizo hacia atrás todo lo que pudo su cabeza. El niño que vivió sonrió. Soltó bruscamente el abrazo y tan rápido como atrapar una snitch afianzo el rostro del heredero Malfoy y le estampo un dulce beso.

Para que mentir si Draco sabía que esos besos le derretían, sus dedos fueron a enterrarse en las finas hebras negras y ambos suspiraron dentro del beso.

—¡malditos degenerados! —fueron las duras palabras que escucharon aun lado de ellos. Rompieron el beso y giraron el rostro en busca del estúpido que los había interrumpido.

—perdone ¿qué? — preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—¡malditos degenerados! que no ven que hay familias aquí— dijo señalando a las personas que transitaban.

Draco frunció el cejo y observo al hombre que tenía enfrente; máximo treinta y cinco años, no se veía pobre, pero era claro que no poseía un buen ingreso económico, iba tomado de la mano de una chica no mayor a los 25 años. Miró sus manos unidas.

—¡maldito idiota! — gruñó Harry dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre el hombre impertinente, pero Draco lo frenó. Harry lo volteo a ver con enojo, pero Draco tenia fija la mirada en aquel insignificante hombre. La gente comenzaba a reunirse en torno a ellos.

—¿me habla de degeneración a mí? cuando yo por lo menos soy una persona soltera que tiene el derecho de disfrutar de su vida sentimental como y con quien le plazca. En cambio, usted se pasea con su amante como si hubiera orgullo en eso.

—¡qué demonios estas diciendo! ella no es mi amante—

Draco sonrió— la marca de la argolla matrimonial aun la tiene en el dedo, signo de que la ha retirado recientemente y dudo que haya enviudado la semana previa a esta, así que tuvo que quitársela para venir a este lugar y pasearse con su amante. — la cara de incredulidad de la chica no tenía precio. El hombre estaba a punto de salir corriendo

—querida, el no es rico, sus manos están llenas de pequeños cortes y callos, por lo que deduzco que tiene un puesto de oficina y lo mas obvio, si fuera soltero no te habría traído a un paraje tan remoto como este, o es porque le gusta mucho la naturaleza o no quiere que nadie lo vea contigo. Saca tus propias conclusiones.

la mirada de la chica se oscureció de inmediato y le planto una tremenda bofetada al hombre, que Harry estaba seguro la marca le quedaría permanente. El hombre salió corriendo detrás de la mujer no sin antes dedicarles la peor de las miradas. Algunos de los presentes les alabaron la hazaña y otros simplemente se dieron la vuelta y se fueron.

Harry nunca había estado más orgulloso de la boca venenosa, mente ágil y deductiva del rubio como en ese momento. No pudo evitar transportarse a Hogwarts en todas las peleas que protagonizaron y en como en muchas ocasiones Draco lo destrozo con sus comentarios mordaces, él siempre se pregunto si el rubio lo mantenía vigilado para saber tantas cosas, pero ahora sabia que era la capacidad deductiva del rubio, que incluso sobrepasaba la de Hermione.

Draco temblaba cuando Harry lo jalo por el brazo para acercarlo, sintió el rechazo, pero se mantuvo firme y el rubio poco a poco se fue calmando.

—¡es un idiota! — gruñó

—lo destrozaste— fue el comentario que siguió a un fuerte abrazo que Malfoy correspondió con ganas.

—lo sé— sonrió ya más calmado.

—vamos a casa—

Ese día Harry aprendió que el rubio podía ser un maldito cuando se lo proponía, pero también que era capaz de enfrentar la situación con las armas que tenía disponible en el momento, se pregunto si eso fue lo que sucedió en sexto año, Draco peleo con lo que le dieron para poder hacer que su familia sobreviviera.

Esa noche Draco aprendió que Harry sabia agradecer muy bien la ayuda brindada.

**29/03/2019**

* * *

**Gracias a Cristine Malfoy, sof77, AnaM1707, Aristocles Prionsa, Allison Black. Por sus comentarios. **

**Gracias chicas por preocuparse por su servidora. **


	7. Chapter 7

Cuatro meses

Le abrió las piernas sin mucha consideración y le elevo las caderas hasta posicionarlas en una almohada, Draco se aferro a los barrotes de la cama y espero ansioso lo que vendría. Se arqueo en cuanto sintió el primer dedo invadirlo, aun después de esos meses no lograba acostumbrarse a la intromisión, no que fuera desagradable, pero sentir el dedo de Harry jugar en su interior siempre le ponía a mil y mas si le agregas a la ecuación una masaje en — uhmm— gimió Draco al sentir como Harry masajeaba sus bolas y pellizcaba la sensible piel. En que estaba pensado, para ese momento Draco lo había olvidado.

—amo tu hermosa pancita— recitó el moreno como un mantra que Draco se sabia de memoria, a continuación, besaría cada rincón de su abdomen mientras seguía amasando sus puntos erógenos. Para cuando hubiera dejado toda ensalivada la protuberancia, ingresaría un segundo dedo y posteriormente serian tres. Si, Malfoy se sabia el ritual de apareamiento, como una vez lo mencionó el moreno. Pero no por ello la experiencia perdía significado, es mas agrandaba su excitación al saber a continuación lo que pasaría.

Como es que habían llegado a ese punto, pues Draco había perdido una apuesta, el estaba seguro que el vecino que estaba frente a su casa pasando la calle no era un simae, o ¿cómo es que dijo Harry? así Gay, pero Harry insistía en que si lo era. Pues ya sabrán la clase de apuesta, si así es. Draco aposto que Harry le iba a comprar esa hermosa silla mecedera que vieron en un aparador en el centro comercial y Harry, bueno ya saben que él piensa con la cabeza, obvio que con la de abajo y aposto una buena sesión de sexo y pues ya saben quién perdió ¿verdad? Y casi seria innecesario explicar cómo fue, peo créanme que les va a encantar.

Harry decía que su vecino tenia un amorío con un chico que vivía unas cuadras más abajo y que por lo regular lo visitaba a eso de las ocho de la noche, Draco no sabe que fue esa sensación en el pecho al saber que Harry sabia el horario de ambos chicos, ya tendría tiempo de analizarlo. Pero bueno, ahora solo quedaba como cerciorarse de que andaban, a Harry se le ocurrió la brillante idea de utilizar su endemoniada capa de invisibilidad. La primera opción era esperar a que el mencionado arribara a la casa, hacer alguna distracción e ingresar, pero ese plan falló, el aludido fue más rápido y no lograron entrar, la siguiente era tocar a la puerta esperar a que les abrieran, petrificar al incauto e ingresar a la casa, ese plan no estaba nada mal, salvo porque nadie se dignó a ser petrificado, ninguno respondió al llamado. Así que con toda la paciencia por la que es caracterizada la casa de los leones, Harry utilizo un alohomora, ante la mirada de Draco que le decía — ¿en serio vamos a allanar una casa solo por una apuesta?— la sonrisa de suficiencia del moreno le dijo que sí.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta dar con la primera estancia que era el comedor, pequeña pero acogedora, pero no había nadie en ella, siguieron caminando hasta que unos ligeros sonidos comenzaron a escucharse, primero parecía que era el rechinar de algo, luego se escuchaban voces y después con forme se iban acercando todos lo sonidos cobraron sentido ante lo que estaban presenciando.

Draco nunca se considero un voyerista, pero estar ahí mirando como uno de los chicos, ahora no sabia quien era su vecino, montaba con mucha presteza la polla de su compañero, la suya comenzó a estar muy incómoda en sus pantalones. Pero es que, por Morgana, el que montaba le daba la espalda a su compañero, ambos estaban sentados en un extraño sillón y este se impulsaba con manos y pies para subir y bajar a gran velocidad y la posición en que estaba el otro recostado, pero sosteniendo las caderas de su compañero le daban perfecto la visión de su polla y el culo de su amante.

—Te lo dije— dijo una voz en su oreja haciéndolo sobresaltarse— te dije que eran pareja, ¿no te excita? Draco— el aludido negó— porque a mi si, solo puedo pensar en que eres tu el que me monta con tanto entusiasmo, que soy yo el que me pierdo entre tus carnes, ¡merlín Draco! las cosas que te haría si no tuvieras esa adorable pancita.

¡Oh sí! Draco sabía muy bien que es y como lo haría.

* * *

Se sentía incomodo estar rodeado de leones, tejones y águilas. Bueno mas por los dos primeros, pero que se puede hacer cuando Neville te a invitado a la apertura de la taberna de su esposa. Realmente no sabe que pensar ya que Neville tenía una vocación en herbologia y había hecho una especialidad en herbolaria nativa de escocia y se le hacia una estupidez que desperdiciara sus talentos encerrado tras la barra de ese horrible bar. Bueno ya no era horrible, Hanna había redecorado el lugar y ya no se asemejaba a la taberna oscura que conoció en su adolescencia, pero el punto era el desperdicio de talento.

Suspiró cuando otra manada de Gryffindors entró por la puerta y nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter encabezaba el grupo. Dio un sorbo a la bebida que tenía entre sus manos, justo Neville estaba llegando a su lado, no estaba mal, pero estuvo a punto de escupirlo cuando Neville le dijo como se llamaba.

—Semen de pixie— le había dicho su regordete amigo justo cuando él le estaba dando otro sorbo a la azulada bebida y, está bien, si escupió la bebida en la fea cara de una Gryffindor pero que se puede hacer cuando te dicen que estas tomando fluidos de una desagradable criatura.

— ¡Estás loco!— había exclamado él — ¿porque mierda me das esto?— Obviamente Neville se apresuró a explicarse.

—no es literalmente semen de Pixie, es una bebida muggle a base de curacao, que es el que le da el tono azul, piña con leche y vodka, pero en nuestro caso le puse wisky de fuego, los muggles le dicen semen de pitufo, por una criatura azul que conocen y a Hanna se le hizo divertido ponerle semen de pixie.

Draco no encontraba nada de divertido. Pero se limito a asentir y limpiarse la boca.

— ¿Todo bien?— esa insufrible voz llego a los oídos del rubio y no pudo mas que rodar los ojos y fingir que limpiaba su cotoso saco.

— ¡Harry! Sí, todo bien. Me alegra que hayas podido venir—

Y los dos se enfrascaron en una platica dejando al rubio de lo mas aburrido.

— ¡Potter! quieres probar la sensación de momento— el rubio le ofreció la bebida azulada y Harry en automático giró a ver a su amigo.

—es la bebida que estamos promoviendo—

—Sí, es deliciosa, pruébala— Harry aun con reticencia dio el primer sorbo.

—esta muy rica— y volvió a beber.

—Verdad que si…— sonrió con malicia— es semen de Pixie— efecto logrado, Potter escupió todo el contenido que tenia en la boca justo en la cara del pobre Neville y Draco se alejó de ahí riéndose a carcajadas.

La velada continuó, él se dedicó a platicar con los pocos Slytherins que había en el lugar, con uno que otro Ravenclaw y evitaba como plaga a las dos casas restantes.

Justo estaba platicando con Cho Chang, la chica era realmente inteligente y tenía tema de conversación, cuando sintió que alguien los estaba mirando, buscó por todo el lugar hasta que se topó con los ojos de Potter. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía al cuatro ojos? hasta que cayó en cuenta que había corrido cierto rumor donde se decía que la Ravenclaw había salido con el niño dorado. Volvió a mirar al cuatro ojos, así que ahora estaba celando a la chica, patético. Decidió que no quería problemas innecesarios así que se despidió de la chica y fue a buscar con quien mas platicar.

—nunca te había visto solo, Malfoy—

—Potter, estas siguiéndome, porque te aseguro que no estoy haciendo nada malo.

—tranquilo, solo me pareció buena idea venir y conocernos, te vez muy bien en esa ropa— el chico elevo las cejas y Draco entendió. ¡Por Merlín! Morgana y no se quienes más, Potter le acaba de tirar el calzón, ok que vulgar había sonado eso, pero no tenia otra como con que hacer analogía. Y sin perder el tiempo salió huyendo de ahí e ingreso en la seguridad de los baños.

—¿Qué demonios había pasado?— se dijo mientras se lavaba las manos, miró a través del espejo y se encontró a nada mas y nada menos que Michael Corner. ¡Maldito!

—Malfoy, que grata sorpresa. — El rubio rodo los ojos.

—No puedo decir lo mismo— gruño descontento

—vamos, aun sigues enojado por lo que ocurrió en cuarto, no dije nada.

—¡Me chantajeaste!— grilló

—era un chisme demasiado jugoso para cantarlo. Draco Malfoy magreandose nada más y nada menos que con…

—¡quieres callarte!—

—qué crees que hubieran dicho si se descubría tu aventurilla.

—Que mierda quieres ahora— chillo enojado, la ultima vez le había pedido dinero, suponía que quería lo mismo.

—la verdad— dijo caminando hasta posicionarse detrás del rubio— siempre me has gustado y solo quiero una vez Malfoy, solo una y nunca mas te molestare.

Draco se giró para encararlo.

—¿estas demente? yo no…

—¡se que quieres!— deslizó una mano por la cadera del rubio tocando por sobre la tela hasta depositarla en la cintura, y con la otra siguió el recorrido contrario subió por el vientre, pecho, cuello y acunó la pálida mejilla.

Y Draco lo pensó, porque no, el roce se había sentido bien y tenía mucho tiempo de no intimar, solo seria una vez, por una maldita vez haría lo que quisiera antes de buscarlo a él de nuevo y ejecutar su plan.

Sintió los besos húmedos bajar por su mejilla hasta su cuello y de ahí una ávida lengua invadía su boca. Una de las manos afianzo con fuerza su cintura, mientras que la otra viajo velozmente por su espalada hasta introducirse en el pantalón y presionar con rudeza su arrugadita entrada. Ok, ya no parecía buena idea. Empujó al chico con fuerza para alejarlo. Lo consiguió los primeros cinco segundos, pero Michael volvió al ataque y lo empujo contra la pared.

—vamos Malfoy, sé que quieres

—no, y si no me sueltas perderás esa mano— dijo cuándo vio que el mencionado pretendía volver a tocarlo. Volvió a empujarlo sacando velozmente la varita.

—¿Sucede algo?—Harry Potter acababa de hacer su aparición. Ambos se separaron de inmediato y Michael huyo sin más. —¿Te hizo daño?— preguntó el moreno. Draco de verdad estaba sorprendido, juraba que Potter lo creería culpable. Solo negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

—no, solo quiero irme ya.

—creo que no estás en condiciones de aparecerte, puedes tomar red en mi cuarto. Draco elevó ambas cejas.

—¿te estas hospedando aquí?— preguntó y el moreno asintió.

—están remodelando la casa en la que vivo, así que le pedí a Neville me hospedara aquí. La oferta sigue en pie. — Malfoy suspiró y tuvo que darle la razón a san Potter, estaba nervioso, ligeramente tomado y cabreado, así que asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

La habitación era pequeña, solo la cama, una pequeña cómoda, una silla y una mesita de noche. El baño estaba a la derecha y la chimenea estaba frente a la cama. Draco se acercó a la chimenea mientras Harry se sentaba en su cama mirándolo, tomo los polvo flu y se quedó estático. La mirada que Potter le había dedicado era de deseo, Potter le desea y para que mentirse el había quedado caliente de su encuentro con Michael y Potter al parecer estaba dispuesto y Draco debía decidirse. Solo sería una vez, solo una. ¿Qué de malo había en eso?

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó el moreno, Draco no se había dado cuenta que ya lo tenía aun lado. Se giró lentamente y conecto con la mirada verde. Cinco segundos después le estaba comiendo la boca a un sorprendido Potter, pero que reacciono rápido cuando cayó sentado en el borde de la cama tomando de las esbeltas caderas.

—Solo será esta vez— le dijo Draco a través de beso mientras intentaba despojarse de su ropa.

—Me parece muy bien— Harry se levantó de golpe empujando al rubio sobre la cama, con un pase de varita le desvaneció la ropa y con otro realizo un hecho de limpieza sobre ambos. Draco tenía la respiración atascada en la garganta al ver la enorme polla de Potter estar en firmes.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó el moreno moviendo su cadera en círculos para que su pene se balanceara de aquí a allá. Lo tomó de la base y comenzó a mecerlo mientras lo acercaba a la boca del Slytherin. Draco abrió la boca sacando la lengua y Harry coloco la punta rosada en la pequeña lengua. Malfoy comenzó lamiendo lentamente, como acostumbrándose al sabor y la textura y pronto se encontraba metiéndose la polla de Potter hasta la garganta mientras que con su mano derecha se encargaba de estirar y masajear las bolas del otro. Los gemidos eran afrodisiacos, Harry se encontró sosteniendo de la nuca al rubio para incrementar las embestidas. De un momento a otro se corrió en la boca del Slytherin y este no tuvo reparos en tragarse todo.

Draco Jalo a un despistado Potter post-orgásmico y lo tumbo en la cama boca abajo cerca del borde, le propino un par de nalgadas antes de realizar un hechizo lubricante y otro de dilatación. Un jadeo de sorpresa inundo a Harry cuando Draco se enterró con fuerza en él. Eso no se lo había esperado, Harry había fantaseado toda la noche con que haría polvo ese traserito rubio, pero la situación tampoco le incomodó

—¿Sorprendido?— dijo el rubio antes de comenzar a moverse con fuerza. Harry solo pudo hacer sonios inteligibles. De un momento a otro Draco se salió de él, ante el disgusto del otro. Le levanto una pierna elevándola hasta su hombro mientras que la otra la dejo que descansase entre sus piernas abiertas y de nuevo comenzó el vaivén. Harry jadeaba y se retorcía, la posición era la correcta para que Malfoy rozara ese punto mágico, y con cada embestida su excitación crecía y crecía, estaba al límite, podía sentir como su polla comenzaba a hincharse y a doler, como reptaba por su bajo vientre y amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. Comenzó a jalarse el pene con fuerza mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a perlarse y un sudor frio lo recorría. Malfoy se agitó varías veces, indicio de que también estaba llegando al límite. Dio unos embates erráticos y antes de vaciarse salió del moreno y se descargó fuera. Después de bajar la pierna de su compañero acerco nuevamente su boca y comenzó a succionarle el alma por el pene. Harry se retorcía y jadeaba cuando la mamada se volvía ruda. Estaba al punto, estaba cerca, jaló al rubio para besarlo en la boca mientras disfrutaba de su maravilloso orgasmo. Ambos estaban jadeando, eso había estado fantástico, pero Harry aun quería más. Siguieron tocándose y besándose y pronto se encontraron nuevamente empalados. Aun le temblaban las piernas cuando el rubio se recostó sobre su espalda abriendo las piernas de forma impúdica. Nunca había tenido reparos en ser abierto durante el sexo con sus parejas, este era para disfrutarse y no estar de mojigatos decentes. Tomó su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo, mientras con su otra mano viajaba hasta su entrada y delineaba el contorno. Potter lo miraba con los ojos como plato.

—vas a quedarte ahí o vas a hacer algo al respecto— y sin que se lo pidieran dos veces puso al rubio en cuatro, realizo un hechizo de dilatación y uno de lubricación y se ensarto en aquel pequeño agujerito. Draco gruñó por el tamaño, pero debía admitir que ser ensanchado de esa manera le agregaba más excitación al asunto.

—¡Merlín!— chilló cuando Potter comenzó a rozar esa parte que le encantaba. Comenzó a ir al encuentro del moreno para potenciar el contacto, Harry se detuvo, lo tomo de las manos jalándolas hacia atrás, la espalda de Malfoy se arqueo hacia atrás y Harry utilizo los brazos del rubio para acelerar las embestidas. A los pocos minutos, se detuvo, volteó al rubio boca arriba, le levanto las piernas hasta ponerlas en sus hombros, le elevó las caderas y se clavó con fuerza haciendo que el rubio rugiera de placer.

—¡sí!— gimió cuando sintió el orgasmo venir. Pudo escuchar que Potter murmuraba algo sin entender que había dicho, no fue sino hasta que sintió como la polla de Potter comenzaba a ensancharse en su interior que fue que supo que era un hechizo. Jadeo y gimió al sentirse tan lleno, el aire en sus pulmones comenzó a escasear y Potter no parecía querer detenerse, es más podía sentirlo crecer cada vez más y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

—No más — gimió cuando estaba seguro que moriría de excitación. Potter halló su orgasmo con una potencia sin igual que hasta pudo sentir una cálida corriente inundarlo por dentro. Esa misma corriente le hizo tener el mejor orgasmo de su jodida vida.

**29/04/2019**

* * *

**Hola chicas, de nuevo yo por acá**

**Lamento la espera, he tenido un mes pesado. Entre mis vacaciones, las vacaciones de semana santa, me enferme gacho, se descompuso la compu y el trabajo por vacaciones no había podido actualizar. Luego esta mi depresión por el final de Avengers. T.T Día tres y no lo supero.**

**Como se dieron cuenta este cap es puro sexo, lo sé, debo de refinar mi relato, se supone que no era así, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y terminó en esto, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad disfrute escribiéndolo. **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que me excedí? O le falto más cachondeo. **

**Gracias a:**

**Sarahi: la verdad sí, tendemos a ver la paja en el ojo ajeno, que no queremos darnos cuenta de que cometemos los mismos o peor errores. Me alegra que te haya gustado. **

**Saludos **

**Cuquiluna: de nada pequeña, saludos **

**CristineMalfoy, AnaM1707 y lunafp por sus cometarios, ya envié las respuestas a sus cuentas. Saludos **


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuarto y quinto mes**

Draco estaba en el séptimo mes de embarazo, su pancita era muy notable y adorable a los ojos de Harry, quien no perdía segundo en adorarla. Le encantaba sentir las pataditas que su futuro hijo, porque si, ya sabían que sería un niño, le propinaba cada vez que se acercaba en las noches a abrazar a… aun no sabía cómo definirlo, que eran; novios, amantes, esposos amigos. Era difícil definir su relación, si bien habían logrado congeniar durante el sexo, aun había actitudes y temas que no se atrevían a tratar, la guerra era un claro ejemplo de eso, pero por lo demás las cosas no iban tan mal.

En esos días se habían dedicado a la decoración del cuarto del bebé, iban lento puesto que Draco no podía utilizar mucha magia y él quería hacer todo a como quería. Pero el estado de Draco decayó también, el medimago había dicho que era normal, él bebe demandaba más magia para poder desarrollarse por completo y el cuerpo y magia de Draco lo resistían.

Así que el día en que Draco colapso Harry se sintió morir, no podía decirle a nadie lo sucedido, solo el medimago que llego de inmediato a estabilizarlo era el único autorizado a estar ahí por el contrato mágico que habían realizado, donde especificaba que no se le podría decir a nadie del lugar donde Vivian, solo después de los diez meses de convivencia.

Fue difícil llegar al octavo mes, Draco cada vez dormía más, le era difícil levantarse de la cama sin que el cansancio lo reclamara de inmediato, su magia escapaba sin que él pudiera controlarlo y Harry se veía inmerso en la desesperación de abandonar a Draco por ir a buscar el medimago.

Harry estaba desesperado, sentía que en cualquier momento caería fulminado, no comía bien, no dormía bien. Las pocas horas en las que Draco le daba tregua se tiraba a intentar dormir, pero solo dormitaba, pues el pendiente de que algo pudiera pasarles a ambos lo mantenía alerta.

Así que aquel día en que sentía que ya no daba para más, que tendría que ver como rompía el contrato y pedir ayuda, fue que ella llego, si bien Harry la vio como una salvación, como agua fresca en medio de aquella sequía, sabía que Draco sería otro cantar.

Fue sorpresa para Harry encontrarla parada frente a su casa con la más hermosa sonrisa que él hubiera visto, la abrazo con cariño.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? — Ginny sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—fue de casualidad , vine con unas amigas, andamos de viaje, y te vi en el mercado, quise hablarte, pero recordé lo del estúpido contrato que hicieron tú y Malfoy y decidí seguirte para ver donde vivías y no tuvieras problemas con romper alguna clausula.

—Me alegra ver una cara conocida después de estos meses— sonrió con cansancio — ¿quieres pasar

—no caerás fulminado ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió en respuesta

—adelante preparare un poco de te—

Habían platicado un buen rato, se habían puesto al día de todo lo que había pasado en esos cinco meses de ausencia. Ginny se mostraba contenta y animada.

—¿Cómo te estas llevando con él?— Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros

—es una persona difícil, el primer mes nos la pasamos peleando, tiene pensamientos completamente diferentes a los míos y tendemos a chocar por cualquier comentario. Es bastante elitista y nunca pide perdón por sus errores.

—Eso no suena nada bien—

—Lo sé, pero aun asi…— Harry dio un bostezo largo y pestañeo varias veces— no es tan malo como pareciera— lo volvió a hacer y esta vez sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente— estoy muriendo de sueño, no he podido descansar desde que Draco entro al octavo mes, tengo miedo de que si cierro los ojos pueda perderlos a ambos.

—descansa, Harry. Lo necesitas, no podrás cuidar a tu bebé si estas mal. Te despertare si Malfoy necesita algo.

El cansancio venció por fin al niño dorado y se sumió en un sueño profundo. Ginny lo miro dormir, acerco su mano al rostro del moreno y delineo sus facciones con su mano. Suspiró con tristeza y se levantó para explorar la casa.

Paso por la cocina, el comedor, volvió a mirar en la sala para ver si Harry ya había despertado, al observar que no, siguió su recorrido. Entro a la recamara de huéspedes y después abrió la puerta donde Draco descansaba. Se acercó lentamente hasta el lecho. Draco dormia un poco de lado, detrás y debajo de su enorme vientre tenia colocadas almohadas, miro con envidia la pancita que sobre salía de entre la ropa y con delicadeza la tocó.

—ese niño debía ser mío, Malfoy. Susurro con tristeza— yo debía ser la espo…

El quejido que soltó Draco le hizo detener su monologo, miro como el rubio comenzaba a menearse en la cama con dolor y salto hacia atrás poniendo distancia.

—Harry— había susurrado el rubio llevándose las manos de inmediato al vientre. En ese momento Ginny había salido de su desconcierto y sin pensarlo había corrido en su auxilio.

—¡No! ¡No te muevas!— reprendió la pelirroja cuando vio que Malfoy intentaba incorporarse. Draco abrió los ojos ante aquella voz extraña, pero a la vez conocida. La miró como si Voldemort hubiera regresado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— chilló volviendo a llevarse una mano a su vientre —¿dónde está Harry?—

—deja de moverte, Harry esta descansado que buena falta le hace.

—¡Quiero que venga!— gruñó más fuerte

— no seas egoísta, él también tiene derecho a descansar, así que estate quieto y déjame ayudarte.

—No…— un nuevo calambre le hizo apretar los dientes y de inmediato Ginny le retiro las almohadas de la espalda y le hizo recostarse, coloco las mismas debajo de las piernas de Malfoy elevándolas un poco y comenzó a frotar con delicadeza el abultado vientre. Draco poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos en contra de su voluntad. Para cuando un Harry Potter entro como bólido a la habitación aun medio dormido, Draco solo pudo susurrar un "Harry" antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—

—tranquilo, solo fue un calambre.

—¿Que le hiciste?— Harry se acercó al lado de la cabecera y escaneo con la mirada el estado de Malfoy.

—mi madre me contó muchas veces como es que calmaba sus dolores cuando estuvo embarazada de nosotros.

—gracias, ¿crees que sea necesario llamar al medimago?— la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—no lo creo, pero si eso te hace estar más tranquilo, llámalo.

—No, está bien. Gracias Ginny, creo que de haber sido yo, ya habría corrido por el medimago.

—es normal, Harry. Deja de preocuparte tanto.

—lo intento, Gin, pero no puedo.

—descansa, mañana será otro día.

**30/05/2019**

* * *

**hola chicas.**

**no ha sido un buen mes, que puedo decir. perdí la memoria donde tenia el capitulo terminado de siempre hay un rubio para un moreno, tenia adelantado este fic, estaba escribiendo un oneshot e iba por la mitad. perdí los avances de "el árbol de la muerte". En fin, me entro algo así como la depre por los avances y cuando decidí escribir de nuevo "siempre hay un rubio" no se como metí la chingada memoria que dañe el puerto usb y por lo tanto mi memoria quedo obsoleta y de nuevo me quede sin nada y para acabarla de amolar, la compu que utilizo no es mía, es de mi hermana y pues se enojo horrores y no me dejó utilizarla hasta esta semana. lo siento, tenia que desahogarme. **

**espero que les haya gustado el cap, parece ser que el otro no les gusto, es una lastima ami me encanto escribirlo. **

**por cierto, si leyeron bien el cap anterior ahí menciona aun chico con el que Malfoy salia en Howgarts, ¿de quien creen que se trate? es importante para el futuro. hagan apuestas. **

**les gusta que Ginny aparezca en el fic, ya saben que debe haber el tercero en discordia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

**Ley de Murphy **

Había sido una pelea monumental, en cuanto Draco despertó había exigido a Harry que echara a patadas a la pelirroja esa, pero Harry se había opuesto tajantemente alegando que necesitaban ayuda, que el necesitaba ayuda. Draco se había negado rotundamente a que ella se quedara, y ante la negativa de Harry ahora no se hablaban. Harry era el único autorizado a entrar a su habitación, salvo cuando el rubio dormía, que era la mayoría de tiempo, cuando Ginny entraba a checarlo. El medimago tampoco había estado a gusto con ella, pero tenía que admitir que Harry tenía mejor aspecto y que la salud de Draco había mejorado. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar la situación, había sugerido un hechizo de confidencialidad o un juramento inquebrantable, pero Harry se opuesto. El tiempo estaba pasando y Ginny llevaba dos semanas ahí, supervisando y haciendo arreglos a la casa para que se viera más hogareña.

Esa mañana Draco se había despertado más lúcido y con fuerza para poder levantarse de la cama. Pensó que Harry llegaría en cualquier momento, pero se decepciono al notar que no era así, tal vez había salido. Miro el techo de su cuarto y recordó cuando su madre le había mostrado la habitación donde lo habían acunado, el techo estaba cubierto de hermosas estrellas que iluminaban la habitación cuando apagaban las velas. Esa era la decoración que había estado pintando en la habitación de su bebé y que abandono dada su condición. Se levantó dispuesto a terminar su labor, se sentía mejor e incluso con unos ánimos enormes de hacerlo con Harry, quien sabe, tal vez si terminaba antes de que Harry regresara podrían estrenar la habitación del bebé. Salió del cuarto con paso lento pero seguro justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta las voces inconfundibles de Harry y la pelirroja se escucharon detrás de ella.

—¿Que hacían ahí?— su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa y un nudo en la garganta se hizo permanente.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y su estómago cayó al suelo. Las paredes que con tanto esfuerzo había pintado un azul celeste simulando un cielo y las pocas estrellas que lo adornaban habían sido reemplazadas por snitchs, bludger y aros de quidditch.

—¿Qué?— fue solo lo que pudo decir, al ver mancillada su obra—

—Draco— dijo Harry sonriendo—queríamos que fuera una sorpresa—

—¡Mis estrellas!— articuló.

—¡oh! Ginny sugirió que sería más apropiado algo con color y no tan lúgubre ¿te gusta?—

El nudo bajo hasta su estómago y comenzó a dolerle. Tenía que calmarse, pero entonces lo vio, un cunero, ropa, juguetes.

—¿Qué es esto?— dijo señalando el cunero

—cambiamos el diseño, Ginny mencionó que este cunero era más apropiado y más seguro para él bebe, y aprovechamos para comprar ropa y juguetes.

Se acercó sin poder creerlo, nada de eso lo había elegido él, nada de eso era lo que habían elegido para el bebé, se lo estaba quitando, la maldita se lo estaba quitando. Quiso vomitar.

—¡No lo quiero!— chilló— ¡no lo quiero!— elevó la voz comenzando a sacar los peluches y ropa de dentro y botándolo en el suelo manchado de pintura.

—¿Qué te sucede?— gritó Harry levantando los peluches que Draco sacaba.

—¡Me lo quiere quitar!— chilló desesperado tocándose el vientre— esa maldita me lo quiere quitar.

—¡de que hablas!

— ¡Nada de esto es lo que planeamos ni lo que habíamos escogido! ¡Esto no es mío!— levanto la varita ante la mirada atónita de Harry e incinero la cuna ante un estupefacto Harry. Ginny solo se mantuvo callada y alejada del rubio.

—¿Estás loco?— gritó el moreno apagando el fuego, luego se acercó a Draco para arrebatarle la varita y así evitar que quemara más cosas.

Forcejearon por unos segundos hasta que Draco chilló de dolor doblándose en el acto. Cayó de bruces llevándose la mano al vientre y gimiendo de dolor, y Harry lo sintió la magia descontrolada de Draco pidiendo ayuda. El rubio gimió con mayor fuerza y un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la casa.

La espera se estaba haciendo eterna, el medimago lo había sacado de la habitación donde tenían a Draco en labor, el parto de había adelantado dos semanas, y necesitaban sacar al bebé lo más antes posible, sino la misma magia de Draco lo haría y eso podría ser mortal para ambos.

Una hora después por fin pudo escuchar el inconfundible llanto de un bebé, apretó la mano de Ginny que tenía entre las suyas, la miró con una enorme sonrisa atrayéndola en un apretado abrazo. El medimago salió en ese momento dándoles la noticia de que era un varón saludable y que Draco estaba débil, pero estable.

Harry entró deprisa a la habitación y sus pupilas se llenaron de la más emotiva y hermosa imagen que pudiera ver, Draco sostenía en brazos a un pequeño bulto al cual miraba con adoración, este levanto la mirada y le sonrió con dulzura. Harry se acercó, acaricio los cabellos dorados y depositó un beso en la frente perlada por el sudor. Draco levantó los brazos para que Harry pudiera ver el sonrojado rostro de un bebé dormido, le extendió las manos para que lo tomara. Harry lo tomó en sus brazos y admiro el rostro de su hijo, era hermoso y por la pequeña pelusita que se asomaba por la cabeza tendría el cabello negro. Miró al rubio sonriendo, pero este tenía una mueca de dolor al igual que el sudor seguía presente.

—Te sientes mal—preguntó al ver como el rubio comenzaba a respirar con rapidez —Ginny— gritó mientras intentaba, con bebé en brazos tranquilizar a Draco. El medimago entró seguido de la pelirroja a quien en segundos fue encargada de cuidar al recién nacido, ella lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la parte mas alejada de la habitación.

El medimago lanzaba hechizos estabilizadores mientras Draco se convulsionaba y Harry hacia todo lo posible por detenerlo mediante la fuerza. Llego un punto en donde Draco cayo laxo sobre la cama y Harry pensó lo peor.

—Solo se desmayó, tranquilo— realizó más movimientos de varita y lo aisló en una cúpula de magia. —su magia esta inestable, el estrés por el parto y luego por la pérdida del bebé, su cuerpo lo busca, busca esa magia extraña que lo acompaño durante casi nueve meses y que bruscamente le fue arrebatada, necesitara de tu magia y de la presencia del bebé para poder recuperarse.

—Pero él no está en peligro— se acercó donde Draco y lo miro dormir profundamente.

—no, no lo está, puedes estar tranquilo.

Ginny mecía al bebé enajenada por su hermosura y ternura, sonrió hacia el pequeño, miró hacia la cama de Draco y posteriormente clavo su vista en Harry, luego deposito un beso en la cabecita del Bebé y sonrió.

**11/06/2019**

* * *

**a la verch todo...**


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Aun siente las palabras de Draco taladrar su mente, quiere fingir que no le han lastimado y que no se las ha merecido, pero no puede hacerlo. Ginny se ha acercado a él e intenta con una mano sobre su espalda tranquilizarlo.

—Lo que ha dicho no es cierto— le dice frotando con más fuerza, Harry siente el contacto como si le quemara, quiere empujarle y alearla, pero en cierta forma sabe que ella no tiene la culpa.

Ginny lleva con ellos más de un mes, duerme en la habitación que pertenecía a Harry y Harry se ha quedado con Draco desde el parto. Las cosas comenzaron a tornarse difíciles conforme los días iban pasando hasta que estallaron y ahora Harry no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Todo comenzó a la segunda semana del nacimiento del bebé.

Draco se había recuperado rápidamente del cambio mágico, la cercanía del bebé y la del propio Harry habían hecho que se estabilizara, pero los problemas surgieron cuando la opinión de Ginny pesaba más sobre las decisiones de Draco y eso fue el hecatombe…

* * *

una vez Draco sostenía al bebé en brazos mientras terminaba de darle de comer. Le sonrió mientras deslizaba un dedo por la pequeña cabecita y el bebé hacia un puchero. Harry estaba a su lado contemplando embelesado el proceso. Hasta que el bebé comenzó a quejarse y posteriormente romper en llanto.

—¿Que le sucede? —había preguntado Harry preocupado de que algo pudiera sucederle al bebé.

Draco lo mecía intentado apaciguar el llanto, pero eso parecía solo incrementar el malestar.

—Ginny— Harry había llamado a gritos a la pelirroja mientras Draco lo miraba con reprobación.

—Debe ser aire solamente, no es necesario que la llames cada dos por tres- Draco levanto al bebé y lo posiciono sosteniendo la pequeña cabecita para hacerlo eructar, pero Harry lo detuvo justo cuando Ginny entro en la habitación.

— ¿Que sucede?— pregunto con la respiración agitada, había corrido de su habitación a la de Harry.

—No sabemos que tiene el bebé.

—Son solo gases— se quejó Draco, alejando de las manos de la pelirroja a su hijo

—Dáselo, ella sabrá que hacer.

—Yo también lo sé— chilló más.

Harry se acercó al rubio tomando al bebé y halándolo, pero Draco se resistió atrayéndolo hacia él. El bebé rompió más en llanto

—Lo estas lastimando- rugió Harry y Draco lo soltó de inmediato asustado.

Ginny tomo al bebé lo posiciono contra su pecho y dándole unas palmaditas le hizo eructar.

—Eso es lo que yo iba a hacer— se quejó el rubio levantándose para arrebatarle el bebé que la pelirroja cedió fácilmente.

—no lo sabias con seguridad, que pasa si lo lastimabas, ella lo hizo con delicadeza— Draco estuvo tentado a cruciarlo.

Y a esa siguieron más, que si no debes de amamantarlo tan tarde, que Ginny dice que no es bueno, que no lo saques al sol porque Ginny dice que le hace daño, es más seguro que Ginny lo bañe, Ginny dice que Molly no los tenía en brazos todo el tiempo, que Ginny, Ginny , Molly, Molly. Draco llego a un punto de desesperación, en donde sentía que le estaban robando a su hijo.

Es cierto Draco tuvo muchos errores como padre primerizo, había dejado que el bebé se rozara cuando olvido cambiarle el pañal mientras Harry y Ginny salían por el mandado. Harry lo regaño y le increpo su falta de cuidado. En otra ocasión el nene no dejaba de llorar y aun no sabían el motivo, hasta que llamaron al medimago y él se dio cuenta de que una de las calcetitas del niño le estaba cortando la circulación. Harry y Ginny lo miraron feo porque él había insistido en ponérselas. Casi se le cae el bebé de cabeza al estar bañándolo y la ultima y por la cual habían tenido la monumental pelea…

Esa tarde Draco y Harry habían Salido a comprar cosas para la semana, Ginny había insistido en quedarse con el bebé mientras ellos disfrutaban un poco de sol, le dio de comer, lo baño, le conto canciones de cuna y se acurrucaron juntos sobre la cama mientras el bebé disfrutaba del sonido de una sonaja. En algún momento de la tarde, Ginny cayó rendida de cansancio porque tanto ella como Draco se levantaban en la noche cuando el bebé demandaba atención, así que no se dio cuenta de que un dedito del bebé se había atorado entre los anillos de la sonaja, quince minutos más tarde cuando los chicos llegaron y notaron el llanto de su hijo fue que corrieron y encontraron a una Ginny aterrada intentando sacar el arillo de un dedo muy hinchado y morado.

Harry corrió a la chimenea a llamar al medimago, mientras Draco corría a arrebatarle a "Etanin" como Draco le llamaba a su pequeño, lo tomó en sus brazos y cuando una pelirroja se recompuso, ya más calmada le dijo que ella estaba removiendo el arillo con un hechizo para agrandar la argolla pero Draco no la escucho, solo se limitaron a gritarse y en su desesperación Draco intento cortar la argolla con un difindo, Ginny lo había frenado y una nueva discusión surgió, así es como los encontraron, Harry y el medimago.

El medimago de inmediato se dirigió al pequeño y con sumo cuidado, viendo que el bebé estaba bien, procedió a agrandar la argolla y así poder sacar el dedo del pequeño.

Ginny arremetió.

—¡Intentó quitársela con un difindo! el muy idiota—rugió la pelirroja y las miradas de inmediato se posaron en el rubio, quien frunció el cejo.

—Tenía que quitárselo de alguna manera— se defendió, pero Harry solo lo reprendió más.

—Y ¿esa fue la única manera de hacerlo?

—Yo estaba intentando utilizar el mismo método del medimago, pero él- dio señalando al rubio- me quitó al nene y casi le lanza un difindo.

El medimago intento mediar las cosas.

—No era el método más adecuado, de haber fallado por milímetros, pudiste cercenar el dedo de tu hijo, hay ocasiones en que se debe tener un poco más de cabeza fría en estas situaciones.

Draco retrocedió un paso sintiéndose miserable, por su estupidez pudo haber lastimado a Etanin. Miro al medimago que aun sostenía al bebé y se acercó para cargarlo y saber que se encontraba bien.

—¡No!—rugió Harry parándose delante impidiéndole que se acercara. —Ya has demostrado que no eres apto para cuidar un niño.

Las palabras dolieron como mil crucios y Draco solo apretó con fuerza las manos. Harry se giró al medimago y quitándoselo de las manos tomo al niño.

—De ahora en adelante ya no te harás cargo de él, ya has demostrado tu ineptitud- después extendió sus brazos y se lo dio a Ginny.

Para ese punto Draco vio negro. Se irguió tan alto era y dando dos zancadas hacia Harry lo encaró.

¡No te atrevas!- rugió- me hablas de ineptitud cuando tu ni una maldita vez te has hecho cargo de él desde que nació, ni una maldita vez te has levantado a velar su sueño, te quejas de que se me ha rozado, pero ¿cuando maldita sea tu le has cambiado un pañal? ¿cuando le has dado de comer? ¿dime?, en estos dos meses ¿cuantas veces lo has cargado? ¿Cuantas veces lo has bañado?. Solo ella y yo- señalo en su dirección - nos hemos desvelado y hasta peleado por cómo debemos criarlo, ¿y tú? Dime, de que te quejas. Yo fui criado por elfos que me daban y hacían todo, no sé nada del cuidado de otro, pero por lo menos lo intento, maldita sea, lo intento, me esfuerzo por aprender, pero tú, hipócrita de mierda, te crees superior solo por ser el maldito niño que vivió. Tu estúpido título no vale nada ate esta situación.

Haber dime porque no lo cargas, porque no lo atiendes, o que, acaso crees que solo es tarea de una muer, acaso piensas que solo por el hecho de haberlo parido me convierte en una fémina, estas pero si bien enfermo de la cabeza- Harry tuvo la decencia de apenarse- eso es inclusive muy machista para ti, tengo un maldito pene, idiota, que yo haya sido el que quedo preñado o inclusive el que yo quisiera tener un bebe, no me hace una mujer.

Se giró hacia Ginny y sin necesidad de decir una palabra ella le entrego al bebé. Después salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie.

—Será mejor que me vaya—el medimago se acercó a Harry y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico le sugirió.

—Ser padre siempre llega a ser aterrador, lo sé, tengo tres hijos, pero también es una experiencia magnifica- suspiró y miró por la habitación- no dejes que tus miedos y prejuicios te quien este tiempo, porque no volverá y llegado su tiempo te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Es cierto Draco ha cometido muchos errores, pero son naturales en cualquier padre primerizo.

Harry no respondió nada, el medimago solo asintió con la cabeza hacia Ginny y se retiró

—Yo no creo que seas mal padre, Harry— Ginny se acercó a él e intentó con una mano sobre su espalda tranquilizarlo.

—Lo que ha dicho no es cierto— le dice frotando con más fuerza, Harry siente el contacto como si le quemara, quiere empujarla y alejarla, pero en cierta forma sabe que ella no tiene la culpa.

Entonces el moreno la mira sin expresión alguna, sale de la habitación y sus pasos lo guían al cuarto de su hijo. Ahí, se detiene al escuchar la voz de Draco sollozar a la par que cantaba una canción de cuna. Abre la puerta y se acerca a Draco quien se mese en la silla con su hijo a cuestas.

—viví toda mi niñez debajo de unas escaleras debido a que mis tíos no me querían, nunca obtuve de ellos una caricia o un trato decente. No sé cómo dar cariño o amor, nadie me enseño. Tú crees que esto es fácil para mí, yo no estaba preparado para ser padre, no lo quería, pero ocurrió y lo acepte. Tú tuviste tiempo de adaptarte a la idea, tú de por si querías esto. Así que no es justo que me acuses de falta de atención, estoy aterrado de todo esto. Tengo miedo de hacer las cosas mal.

Draco no responde solo sigue acariciando la cabecita del bebé y Harry se siente impotente y frustrado. Sin decir más sale de la habitación y se queda recargado sobre la puerta mientras vuelve a escuchar el llanto de Draco. Cierra los ojos y solloza quedamente. Mientras tanto Ginny lo mira al final del pasillo sabiendo que su hora a llegado.

**12/08/19**

* * *

**hola**

**volví después de un tiempo desaparecida. ¿me extrañaron? wuau no se amontonen ¬¬**

**creo que a este fic le quedan máximo 3 capítulos mas, tal vez un epilogo y yap**

**muchas gracias a la chicas que me comentan.**

**a Cristine, sof77 y Percy.**

**saludos **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

El ambiente en la casa después de aquel día era tenso, Draco se había mudado al cuarto del bebé dejando a Harry solo en la habitación principal. ¿Se hablaban? Claro que sí, se saludaban, conversaban, reían cuando tenían que hacerlo. Salían de paseo, pero las cosas no regresaron a ser como antes.

Ginny sabía que era por ella, que su presencia molestaba al rubio y podía importarle menos esa situación, pero Harry había comenzado a retraerse, a tomarla menos en cuenta, si bien tampoco le hablaba muy bien a Malfoy, había comenzado a tener más en consideración su opinión. Y Ginny a esas alturas sabía muy bien que es lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Cómo que te vas? — Harry había sentido una opresión en el pecho al escuchar aquello. Y para ser sinceros no es que fuera a extrañar a Ginny, sino más bien que le aterraba quedarse solo con Draco y el bebé. Si, Harry podía ser muchas veces egoísta—no quieres considerarlo. ¿Porque te quieres ir? — el tono de voz un poco más aguado hizo que el ego de la pelirroja volara por los cielos. Pero ya estaba tomada su decisión.

—Necesitan su espacio, Harry. Mi sola presencia no les hace bien.

Draco tuvo que contenerse en saltar por la habitación de felicidad.

—¡podrías reconsiderarlo!

_Reconsiderarlo mis pelotas, que se largue de una buena vez._

—No lo creo Harry. Es mejor así, me iré mañana temprano—

Esa noche Draco había dormido mejor que los últimos cuatro meses. Cuando abrió los ojos y recordó el motivo de tanta felicidad se levantó de inmediato para poder ver partir a la pelirroja esa.

La encontró en la sala ya lista con sus cosas. Sonrió con suficiencia al verla.

—¿Dónde está Potter?— ella levanto la vista de donde la tenía clavada y lo miró con desagrado.

—Salió a comprar algo para el desayuno.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido por fin largarte.

—no creas que lo hago por ti, lo hago por el bienestar de Harry y que te quede claro que el bienestar de Harry no es estar junto a ti, sino con su verdadera familia. Me voy pero no para que te quedes con él, sino para separarlo de ti definitivamente.

El corazón del nuestro rubio se saltó un latido.

—Muero por contarle a mi familia del pequeño james.

—Se llama Etanin y habíamos quedado que no le dirías a nadie que nos viste.

Ginny sonrió.

—No recuerdo haber firmado todo caso, siempre pueden existir accidentes, un comentario, una palabra sin intención. Tu elige.

Draco apretó con fuerza su varita. Su corazón estaba latiendo al cien. El no quería que los encontraran, todavía no era tiempo, todavía no.

— ¡No te atrevas !—rugió.

— ¡que! ¿Vas a hechizarme? Harry nunca debió terminar a tu lado. Que le puedes ofrecer, nada. Él va a estar mejor con su verdadera familia. Nosotros lo vamos a apoyar. James crecerá mejor con nuestro cuidado y no al lado de una escoria como tú. ¡Qué esperas!— casi gritó— ¡Hechízame! ¡Hazlo!

Draco levanto su varita apuntándole.

— ¡no te dejare!

—Me voy, no debo perder mi tiempo— Ginny dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando la voz del rubio la detuvo.

—¡Ginebra!— Weasly se giró solo para toparse con una luz cegadora.

Harry se había despertado temprano, aunque no le gustaba la idea de que Ginny se fuera sabía que no podía pedirle que se quedara, no era justo para ella. Ella debía de estar viajando como había sido su intención desde el principio, conocer lugares y no estar cuidado de un bebé que ni siquiera era suyo.

Decidió que debía darle un buen desayuno como despedida, por eso es que estaba ahí en el mercado del poblado. Aun no se decidía si debía comprar un poco de blanquillos (huevos), un poco de tocino (pacenta) y pan o comprar algo ya preparado. En eso estaba cuando una cabellera pelirroja paso a su lado. Harry levanto de inmediato la vista topándose con una Ginny que caminaba entre los puestos observado.

—no era necesario que me acompañaras. Pero ya que estas aquí que te parece si…

Harry detuvo su charla al ver que ella lo miraba con asombro.

— ¡Harry! —Chilló ella de contento abrazándolo con fuerza— ¡no puedo creer que te haya encontrado aquí! ¡Qué casualidad!

_¿Que?_

—En casa todos están preocupados porque no hemos sabido nada de ti.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? de que hablas. Ginny, ¿estás bien?— ella lo miró extrañada.

— ¡Oh, maldita sea! — Rugió el moreno— ¡qué demonios! Draco— Tomó de la muñeca a una sorprendida Weasly y la llevó de regreso a su casa.

Draco aún seguía sentado en la sala cuando Potter había entrado como bólido gritando su nombre por todo el pasillo. Se levantó de su asiento cuando Harry entro seguido de una pelirroja asustada.

_Por Merlín_

—Solo…— Harry se llevó una mano a su alborotado cabello. Sinceramente no tenía las palabras para comenzar— ¿Por qué?

—Harry— llamo una confundida chica— ¿qué sucede?— miró a Malfoy con desprecio.

Draco apechugo el corazón y hablo.

—ella iba a decirle a los demás Weasly donde estábamos y…

Harry volvió a llevarse las manos a su cabello halándolo. Se negaba a creer esa idiotez.

— ¿¡estás loco!?—fue lo que atino a decir.

—Tú no entiendes, si ellos saben…— trató de explicar, pero Harry no lo dejó.

— ¿que no entiendo? ¡Por Merlín! Draco, le borraste la memoria solo por una tonta idea tuya.

— ¡es que no estamos listos!—

— ¿listos para qué? ¡Maldita sea!

—ella dio que les diría a todos donde estábamos porque no quiere que yo lo crie, me lo quiere quitar.

— ¡Merlín! Malfoy. ¡Estás loco! — Draco dio un paso en dirección del moreno, pero un resplandor aprecio frente a ellos, los tres veían asombrados aquella aura, que poco a poco comenzó a dar forma a un pergamino. Draco supo de inmediato que era aquello y quiso llorar ahí mismo.

— ¡No!— estiro la mano para tomarlo.

Pero el rollo comenzó a brillar cada vez más hasta que exploto en miles de pequeñas estrellas.

Harry se giró hacia Ginny y lanzándole un hechizo para dormir y luego otro para levitar, la colocó en el sofá.

Draco seguía sin poder creerlo. Que estúpido había sido.

—quítale el maldito hechizo y más te vale que todos sus recuerdos estén intactos.

Draco trago saliva— el hechizo tenía una duración de tres meses nada más. Solo hasta que…

— ¡Que le quites el maldito hechizo! Malfoy. No te pregunte cuánto dura y ya no quiero saber nada más. No puedo creer que hicieras esto. ¡Pudiste haberla lastimado! ¡Qué tan perturbado estas para hacer esto! Y que si les decía, no son mortifagos que vayan a venir a matarnos. Son mi familia y tú acabas de lastimar a uno de ellos. ¡Así que quítaselo!

Draco no supo que más decir, levanto la varita y pronuncio un pequeño encantamiento, Ginny suspiro aliviada en medio de su sueño. Harry no dijo nada más, solo levito a la pelirroja hasta su habitación.

Draco se quedó parado en media de la estancia, sus ojos acuosos eran signo de que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, pero ya no podía. Poco a poco rodaron por sus mejillas. Era un estúpido, un reverendo estúpido. Miró hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido el pergamino y se maldijo.

El contrato se había roto, ahora lo que más temía se estaba volviendo una realidad y él había tenido completamente la culpa.

**21/08/19**

* * *

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? hagan sus preguntas que les contestare en la medida.

Sarahi: entiendo tu punto, pero en realidad ellos llegaron a esa situación sin quererse, Harry realmente solo lo acepto por orgullo y Draco aunque lo quería no sabia nada de paternidad. sumale a eso la "confianza".


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Harry había despertado esa mañana más temprano de lo normal, se duchó, busco una muda de ropa decente y se encamino al cuarto de Etanin.

Draco se encontraba mirando por la ventana con el bebé en brazos y la mirada perdida en los jardines.

—¿Puedes reconsiderarlo?

—¡mira! si no quieres ir no vayas, tienes la libertad de ir a visitar a quien quieras. Pero quiero que lo conozcan. ¡Son mi familia!

Draco se mordió el labio y aleándose de la ventana tomo una frazada que había en la cama y la colocó sobre el bebé.

—acabemos con esto…

Ginny se había ido de la casa al día siguiente. Se había mostrado indignada por lo que el rubio había hecho, pero su postura seguía siendo la misma. Harry no pudo convencerla de quedarse, pero prometió que iría a visitarlos en cuanto pudiera y esa oportunidad de había presentado tan solo una semana después.

—Ginny nos invita a la madriguera, quieren conocer a Etanin. Estarán todos— Draco lo miró de reojo ante la mención de los pelirrojos y suspiró desganado.

—¿todos? ¿Hasta el banquero y el domador?— Harry asintió —Si no hay más remedio—

—no, no lo hay.

De eso una semana había pasado, y ahora se encontraban en la colina que daba a la casa de los weasly. Malfoy se acomodó mejor la frazada y respirando profundamente siguió a Harry por sendero.

Con forme se iban acercando el barullo que había en la casa comenzó a escucharse con mayor fuerza, hasta que de un momento a otro la puerta principal fue abierta y una manada de pelirrojos salió en tropel a recibirlos.

El primero en llegar hasta ellos había sido el patriarca. Estrechó con fuerza la mano que Harry le tendía y después lo halo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¡muchacho! ¡Nos alegra que por fin hayas venido!

—también me alegra estar aquí.

La siguiente en la lista fue Molly quien muy cariñosa abrazo a Harry. Después mirando a Malfoy sonrió y los invito a pasar.

Los demás pelirrojos los siguieron platicando mientras andaban.

—¿Puedo verlo?— Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de él. Miró hacia arriba para toparse con un par de ojos azules que le miraban divertidos.

—¡Claro!...— fue lo que atinó a decir— destapó la pequeña cabecita que estaba acomodada en su hombro y el pelirrojo la admiró.

—¡Es hermoso! una buena combinación de rasgos— sonrió el chico y estirado la mano estrecho la Draco.

—¡bienvenido a la madriguera, Malfoy!

Draco solo pudo asentir mientras Billy se alejaba de él. El pelirrojo llamado Fred estaba contándoles, al parecer de Malfoy, alguna anécdota a los demas porque hacia muecas y ademanes a la hora de hablar. La odiosa de Ginebra babeaba el piso por donde pisaba Potter. Parecía que la comadreja y la sabelotodo aun no llegaban pues no estaban entre los presentes, a lo lejos recargado en el dintel de la puerta estaba el Domador de dragones. Draco lo observo por unos segundos y luego desvió la vista a Harry que ya lo tenía enfrente.

—¡Quieren conocerlo!— esa había sido claramente un _dame a mi hijo y no rechistes._ Draco afianzo el agarre, pero ante la mirada de advertencia del moreno lo soltó.

Para cuando Draco entro desganado a la casa todos los Weasly, estos estaban rodeando al pequeño. Draco se quedó un poco apartado del resto.

—¡No muerden! — Draco no tuvo necesidad de voltear para saber quiénes eran los que habían llegado.

— ¿lo aseguras? me siento como un animal indefenso que entro en la boca del lobo.

—¡Malfoy! puedes ser todo, menos indefenso — Draco sonrió.

—No me conoces, Granger—

—tendremos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. No es que me agrade mucho la idea, pero lo hago por Harry.

Ambos miraron al centro de la sala. Harry había cedido el bebé a Ginny y esta lo cargaba con orgullo mientras abrazaba con su brazo libre la cintura de Harry y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del morocho.

Draco sintió nauseas— necesito agua, ¿dónde está la cocina? —Hermione que no era nada tonta comprendió de inmediato la situación.

—Detrás de esa cortina— señaló el marco de la puerta. Ni tardo ni perezoso Draco de perdió dentro…

Miró el vaso que tenía entre las manos y repentinamente dejó de tener sed. Apoyó el vaso en la encimera mientras cerraba los ojos. sentía que una fuerte migraña amenazaba con hacerse presente.

—¿te diviertes?— Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Solo lo miro de reojo para comprobar quien era, pero no respondió nada. — ¡que callado! es un bebé muy lindo, no hay duda de que heredo tu porte, porque de haber heredado el de Harry…

Draco sonrió de lado.

—debo reconocer que tienes buen ojo.

Charlie soltó la carcajada.

—¿tú crees? si, ya me lo habían dicho alguna vez. Pero no puedo creer que Draco Malfoy haya terminado con Harry Potter entre todos. Recuerdo que en cuarto todos comentaban de la enemistad que había entre ustedes…

Fred asomo la cabeza por entre las cortinas y los miró sonriendo. Draco presintió que estaban a punto de gastarle una broma.

El día continúo sin muchos contra tiempos. La mayoría de Weasly`s lo ignoraban, solo Ron, para sorpresa de Draco le hizo una breve platica, también Bill y Charlie platicaron con él.

Cuando llegaron a casa estaban completamente exhaustos. Draco acomodó al pequeño Etanin, en la cuna, lo arropó y después cuando giró hacia su cama, miró que el moreno seguía parado en la puerta.

—¡Gracias!— dijo el moreno—sé que no fueron muy amables contigo, pero te agradezco que no los hayas insultado.

—no me faltaron ganas— susurró—tampoco lo hice por ti, ni por tu preciada familia, lo hice por mi hijo y por mi salud mental, pero si esa pelirroja se lo vuelve a apropiar, no voy a responder.

— ¡vamos! ella no hace eso.

— ¿en serio? ¿Estas ciego? Potter. Ella se quieren quedar contigo y con mi hijo, que acaso no te das cuenta, de ti no me importa, pero si mi hijo.

—¡Oye!— se quejó indignado— no quiero pelear— suspiró serenándose, se sentó en el borde de la cama, juntó sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

Draco lo imitó buscando su mirada. Su corazón latía a mil, no habían estado así de cerca desde hace unos meses. Harry levantó el rostro y clavó la vista en aquellos ojos grises. Lentamente llevó una mano hasta acunar la mejilla y mansamente la halo para depositar un beso casto. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que necesitaban ese contacto.

Draco se levantó de su lugar sin dejar de besar al moreno y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Las manos de Harry de inmediato volaron hasta la camisa y la desfajaron del pantalón, mas había tardado en coger una snitch que en lo que ya había desnudado al rubio. Lo cargo hundiendo sus dedos en las redondeadas nalgas, mientras uno que otro dedo indiscreto tocaba eso zona sensible un poco más al sur. Draco se deshacía en jadeos y palabras inteligibles, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás. Despojó a base de fuerza bruta la hermosa playera (polera) de lana que llevaba el moreno, se meneo sobre el miembro ya hinchadoque Draco sabia debía de doler a esas alturas mientras hacía caras obscenas que sabía matan a Harry.

Y de pronto todo ceso, par cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta Draco ya estaba fuera del cuarto desnudo, y completamente erecto. Harry sentía que su corazón se le saldría ahí mismo de la excitación. Con un simple movimiento de su dedo Draco le dio a entender que lo siguiera y Harry sabía que en cuanto lo alcanzara ese rubio no se podría sentar bien en muchos días.

**27/08/19**

* * *

**Autora al habla.**

**Primero** que nada quiero agradecer a todas la persona que me dejan sus comentarios, las quiero un montón.

**Segundo:** ya casi se acerca el final de la historia ¿recuerdan que dije que iban a hacer diez caps? bueno, ya van doce con este.

**Tercero:** quiero responder un comentario que me hizo **Gaby20109.**

**Querida: Gaby20109**

**Lamento que tengas esa impresión de mi historia, pero una de dos, o eres una fan muy aguerrida que ve por la integridad de ese fic o eres la autora, en lo personal me da igual cual seas. Te seré sincera no he leído ese fic y por la descripción que muy amablemente me hiciste (sin ofender) es demasiado toxico para mi gusto o como tú dices un asco.**

**Lo soltare sin más. Me parece que eres un poco agresiva al dar por hecho que solo porque un nombre, un personaje o que la trama llegue a parecerse lo catalogues como una copia, si seguimos tu lógica, todos los fics que tengan temática de Draco siendo un veela (es un ejemplo) donde Harry lo niega, Draco sufre por ello, hay un bebé de por medio y al final son felices ya por ello son un plagio de otra obra. Me parece que no es así dado que cada autor adereza esos relatos con su propia imaginación, por lo tanto nunca van a ser una copia. creo que a eso se le llama un cliché.**

El término cliché se refiere a una frase, expresión, acción o idea que ha sido usada en exceso, hasta el punto en que pierde novedad, especialmente si en un principio fue considerada notoriamente poderosa o innovadora.(tomado de Wikipedia)

y te diré que desde el principio de mi historia lo especifique. cito

hola chicas.

tengo muchas historias rondando en mi cabeza y se que si no salen ahora,volverán a cubrirse de telarañas.

así que espero que la acepten y les guste tanto como a mi. no recuerdo de que autora de fics leí esto, pero era algo parecido. " historias obligadas de toda escritora de fics" veelas, omegaverse,viajes en el tiempo, mpreg y ya no recuerdo cuales mas. Pues este fic es un mpreg y dependiendo de la aceptación escribiré uno de los fics por los cuales es que decidí escribir aquí.

**Bueno, ya si la trama es la misma solo parafraseada tal vez te dé la razón.**

**Creo que al fin y al cabo todas las historias que escribimos siempre van a girar alrededor de la trama original. Me dirás que Harry no se casó con Ginny, que tuvieron tres hijos y que el primero se llamó james, el segundo Albus y en tercero Lili, o estas insinuando que J K Rowling te copió a ti. "Entiéndase el sarcasmo implícito"**

**Así que te pediré que coloques en los comentario el link del fic, o en su defecto el nombre de la historia, ya si no te acuerdas puedes poner el nombre de la autora. Y si alguna de las chicas que me lee lo quiere leer, se los agradeceré.Ya después pueden hacerme una reseña más específica de la obra a la cual pirateé vilmente.**

**P.D: se me olvidaba, solo una de todas las cosas que dijiste es cierta en mi fic, pero no de la manera en la que lo planteas. Pero no puedo decirla porque arruinaría el final.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

Perdón si soné grosera, pero si me molestó ese comentario mal intencionado. Me diría mi hermana, le das mucha importancia, pero sé que si no lo corrió se da a malas interpretaciones.

Bien dice el dicho "quien calla otorga"


End file.
